Can it be Love?
by shakaku1
Summary: Aoi-kun thinks that he might be in love with Saionji. Some one read it. Finally updated!


Aoi looked into Saionji's brown eyes and finally saw what was hidden there all this time, his love for her. She looked at him too but for a different reason, "What! Do I have some food in my teeth? Or is it my hair, I have to look good for Kugyou-kun."   
"No, it's just umm… never mind."  
"I want to know why you were looking at me so weird Kuyougaku-san!"  
"It was nothing, I just thought that I saw something but it's gone now."  
"In that case why didn't you just tell me?" Aoi watched as Saionji walked away and thought to his self, do I like her or don't I. I just don't know. How could I not know? Humm… This is weird first I like a girl and now I don't know for sure if I do or I don't like her. I just don't know what to do. Hey! I know I'll ask Kouki-kun he's got to know what to do since he's been through this with Tanpopo and Erika.  
*Knock, Knock! * "Yes come in, the door's open!" screamed Kouki.  
"It's me Aoi. I wanted to-"  
"HEY! You're not supposed to be in my personal green house! But since you're here, don't you think my flowers are blooming wonderfully. *Sigh* They're all so tall and they're so colorful not like the one's at the flower shop. My flowers are prefect no-"  
"Okay! Okay! I got the point!" interrupted Aoi. "I wanted to talk about umm…"  
"About what?"  
"I was getting there."  
"Then hurry up because I don't have a lot of time."  
"Then why are you gardening? Isn't this a waste of time?"  
"Did you just call gardening, "A WASTE OF TIME?"  
"Uh… No I was just saying that… Hey, this isn't what I came here for. I was going to say that umm… What do you think of Saionji-san?"  
"Her, I don't really know but I think that she's a little… How can I put it… Crazy, greedy, and power hungry. But she's getting nicer. Why?"  
"No reason"  
"Did she tell you to ask me, are you going to go back and tell her about me!"  
"NO! I just wanted to ask you about chicks that's all"  
"Chicks, and err… you?"  
"Hey what's wrong with me and chicks?"  
"I don't get the concept."  
"I'm leaving, you weren't as helpful as I thought you'd be Kugyou-kun."  
"Okay but don't slam the-" *SLAM* "Door"   
Aoi didn't know whom to turn to. His only hope was Kouki and he was being a total jerk. Who else can I talk to, Aoi thought to his self. Until, DUH! Tanpopo the girl who fell in love with her friend. She would know how to approach this problem carefully. *Knock, Knock* "Oh, Aoi-kun it's you. Hey how'd you know where I lived?"  
"Tanpopo you forgot I have the coolest computer ever built."  
"Nyo, do you? Hey can I play on it, Wow it's so tiny."  
"This is my laptop and no you can't touch it"  
"Nyo… You're no fun Aoi. Hey why are you here?"  
"I came to ask you about Saionji."  
"Nyo, Why?"  
"I umm… need it for you know…"  
"Okay, well, she was the first person at Meiou who was nice to me. At first but then she was kinda mean but she's really nice now. I think that she likes Kouki but I'm not sure. And yeah that's it…"  
"So, do you think that she's girl friend material?"  
"Girl-friend material? What's that?"  
"Oh, never mind," said Aoi as he left Tanpopo's apartment. Tanpopo and Kouki-kun the two people he counted on were idiots. How could they not know? I could always consult with my laptop but it's not built for that kind of thing. My most powerful weapon and it's useless… This can't be happening to him. But there was one person he didn't talk to yet, Erika.  
*Knock, Knock* "Hey, come in Aoi, I didn't know you were going to drop by today. Is something wrong?"  
"No, I just wanted to talk to you about girls."  
"Did I hear correctly, Kuyougaku-kun wants to talk about girls?"  
"Yes, is there something wrong about that?"  
"Well, I just never thought that you of all people would…"  
"Would what, huh? Like Girls!?"  
"That's not it. Actually it is. Really you like a girl? Who is it. I feel sorry for her."  
"Hey! I'm not that bad and what's wrong with me liking girls!?"  
"It's just I never would've guessed it but-"  
"You know what I'm leaving!"  
"Okay," screamed Erika as our love hopeless Aoi-kun left. Where now? The only person he could talk to was his mom, since his dad was always gone. But talk to his mom about girls. He couldn't do that. But he had to because he just had to know, does he or doesn't he like Saionji.  
"Mom! Are you home?"  
"Yes, dear in the kitchen."  
"Mom, can I talk to you about something?"  
"Anything honey. What's wrong?"  
"There's umm… this umm… well, umm… girl."  
"GIRL! My baby is all grown-up! Wow, a girl. Will she be coming over for dinner? Oh, I have to call your father and tell him all about his."  
"MOM!"  
"Yes."  
"It's not that big of a deal. I just needed to know how do you know you like someone?"  
"Oh, honey. How cute! Well, if you like someone you just know there's no doubt about it even if you try to convince yourself that you don't. Like when I met your-"  
"Okay mom that's all I needed to know. Thanks."  
"Anytime honey," his mother said to him as he went to his room to think.  
  
[Okay that's all I've got so far. Do you guys like it? Some one please review it. I'll finish it later since I'm missing my show right now. Ja-ne.] 


End file.
